Highs and Lows of Bristol Grammar
by xxwaitingxforxthatxmomentxx
Summary: High School. Things are a lot different.
1. Friday 4th Period Is Always The Same

**Title: **_Highs and Lows at Bristol Grammar._

**Author: **

**Characters/Pairings: **_Naomi/Emily, Effy/Katie._

**Rating: **_M [For swearing, sex and everything else.]_

**Category: **_Romance/Drama._

**Spoilers: **_None._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Skins, or the characters. I can only wish._

**Summary: **_Katie is dating school's bad girl Effy and Emily is lonely and confused with Naomi who can't seem to keep herself in class and can't seem to keep her head right._

**A/N: **_This was actually really fun to write, I've always wanted a story about them all in school. I'd love to read it so I thought I'd write my own. Reviews are most welcome as is praise and constructive criticism._

_I stared out of the window next to me and stared over the green playing fields that were incredibly green because of the many layers of sunlight covering them. How I'd love to be out there in that lovely weather with the feeling of freedom but no, I'm sat here in Friday 4__th__ period Math. The most fun lesson of the day obviously._

_My teacher yelled something at me and I looked up. He sighed and carried on with whatever he was doing. I rolled my eyes and started to mess with my pen, twiddling it between my fingers continuously, giving it all the attention in the world. I sighed out of complete boredom and the door opened. I only had to look to the side and across the room to see what was going on as I sat in the left corner at the back of the room on my own. I had my only friend in this lesson but she was moved because we talked too much, typical I guess. This school just takes everything I have away from me._

"_**Miss Campbell are you determined to fail Math? Must you be sent out of every single one of your Math lessons?"**__ Mr Green, my math teacher, __yelled at the Blonde haired beauty that had just walked through the door. The sunlight coming from the windows were caught on her face and showed her angelic appearance and it also brought out her perfection. Her deep blue eyes reflected passion and gleamed as she smirked. She stood there in her blouse with about four buttons undone with a red t-shirt on underneath. Her black skirt wasn't as bad as everyone else as it was only a few centimetres above knee length, but she was the sort of person who didn't suit skirts unbelievably short. She wore black pumps with her black school socks. Her blazer was draped over her brown messenger back which was covered in badges and writing._

"_**Yes, I must. It's fun. The only fun I can have here it seems."**__ She replied, still with a smirk on her face. She was one of those troublemakers but she only seemed to get sent out of maths, English and PE. I have to admit, it is funny when she argues with the teachers when she has been sent into their lesson as well but at the same time, its stupid really, she's only throwing her chances away. It's like a death sentence if you fail your GCSE's at Bristol Grammar._

"_**God help you. Take a seat next to Fitch and don't corrupt her, and don't attempt to talk to her all lesson like the last million lessons."**__ He said, turning back around to his beloved board to carry on teaching. She placed her bag on the desk and sat down next to me; she turned to me and smiled. I smiled back at her and she just sat there looking at the roof. I kept stealing glances at her throughout the last half an hour of the lesson and then the bell went._

"_**Emily! Come on, I want to get out of here!"**__ I heard Katie say to me, I quickly packed my stuff up and walked out of the room with her. __**"God, as if she got sent out again. She well likes you Ems."**__ She said to me. I shook my head._

"_**No Katie, she just can't stay in her lessons**__." I replied quickly._

"_**Yeah so that explains that the lessons that she has with you that she behaves in and the lessons you don't share she gets kicked out and into yours and my classes huh and also the fact that she's looking over here from her locker."**__ She said to me with her own trademark smirk on her face._

"_**Oh Katie. Shut up."**__ I whispered as I ran my hand through my hair and opened my locker, I did turn around for a second and catch her looking at me. Oh if only what Katie said was actually right. _


	2. She's NOT My Girlfriend

**Title: **_Highs and Lows at Bristol Grammar._

**Author: **

**Characters/Pairings: **_Naomi/Emily, Effy/Katie._

**Rating: **_M [For swearing, sex and everything else.]_

**Category: **_Romance/Drama._

**Spoilers: **_None._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Skins, or the characters. I can only wish._

**Summary: **_Katie is dating school's bad girl Effy and Emily is lonely and confused with Naomi who can't seem to keep herself in class and can't seem to keep her head right._

**A/N: **_This was actually really fun to write, I've always wanted a story about them all in school. I'd love to read it so I thought I'd write my own. Reviews are most welcome as is praise and constructive criticism._

_Thank God for dinner hours, I'd be dead without them. It just means freedom and the workload is taken off us all for a while, but it's only a little while shamefully. I sit on the green with Katie and Effy and relish in the sun. It's nice when the weather is good but at the same time, I hate being stuck in school when it's sunny because it just makes me want to be outside and not be stuck in this place that is more like a prison that anything else especially a school._

"_**So Ems… where's your girlfriend?"**__ Katie asked me. Effy looked at us both in complete confusion._

"_**Ems? You have a girlfriend? You're gay?"**__ She asked me in disbelief._

"_**What? No! Katie shut up. She is not my girlfriend**__!" I replied. Effy still had the look of confusion._

"_**What the hell?"**_

"_**Naomi, she like so has a thing for our Ems"**__ Katie said and then proceeded to laugh. Effy looked shocked and laughed._

"_**Well each to their own I guess. I don't blame her, you are good looking**__." She said to me. Katie just nodded; me and Katie looked so very alike so it made sense for Effy to say it. I love Effy, she's so lovely and she makes my sister happy so everything is good with that. We proceeded to enjoy our free time laughing and talking about complete rubbish as per usual and then the bell went again to signal the end of dinner. Great, now it's back to lessons. After that conversation had ended, Naomi had found us and came to sit with us just like she did every other day. You see, Naomi is my best friend, she has been for a few years now and we're really close but Katie always thinks that something else is going and Effy just ignores it really and tries to get on with everything else around her. I decided to lie down on the ground instead, under the shade of the tree and rested my head on my arms._

"_**You okay Ems?"**__ I heard her ask quietly as she lay down next to me. I lifted my head up and looked at her, trying not to pay attention to the fact of how beautiful she was in the sun._

"_**Yeah fine Nai… you?"**__ I asked her. There's something wrong and I know it, she isn't usually quiet when she asks me a question. She sighed and put her head down._

"_**I'm confused Ems, like really confused. I don't know what to do. I've got myself in an awful situation**__" She replied in a bare whisper. I looked around and Katie was still sat there looking at us with her eyebrow raised. I knew what she was thinking. I just gave her a look and she carried on talking to Effy and then probably proceeded to do other things knowing those two. They were all for public displays of affection and no one could or would stop them ever._

"_**What you confused about?"**__ I asked her simply. I was intrigued about this actually. What had her confused? Nothing usually got her anywhere near confused. Am I right to be worried?_

"_**I don't want to say where people can hear because I'm not sure of anything yet, I don't want to say it somewhere that I can't hide away"**__ She replied._

"_**Fine. Okay. Well after school how about we go to yours and you can try to tell me and if you need to hide then I will leave or whatever else"**__ I said to her simply. She nodded and smiled. I looked over at Katie who was now smirking at me. I gave her another look. I'm going to kill her when I get home tonight; I swear to God that I will actually do it. She thinks she knows everything, well tonight I'm going to prove her wrong. I'm going to prove that Naomi does not like me at all. Katie just likes to assume things, I have no idea why but then again, she likes to make drama and trouble so that is probably why. I look at her again and notice this time that Effy is looking at me and is also smirking but this turns into a smile when she sees me looking at her, she thinks she knows what's going on as well. God, why is everyone thinking the same thing, it's not even true._

_I looked at Naomi and she was lying quietly on the floor, I could only hear her shallow breathing and that was only if I listened very closely. I put my head back down next to her._

"_**It'll all be okay. I promise"**__ I whispered to her a promise that I won't let be broken._


	3. Confessions Cause Confusion

**Title: **_Highs and Lows at Bristol Grammar._

**Author: **

**Characters/Pairings: **_Naomi/Emily, Effy/Katie._

**Rating: **_M [For swearing, sex and everything else.]_

**Category: **_Romance/Drama._

**Spoilers: **_None._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Skins, or the characters. I can only wish._

**Summary: **_Katie is dating school's bad girl Effy and Emily is lonely and confused with Naomi who can't seem to keep herself in class and can't seem to keep her head right._

**A/N: **_This was actually really fun to write, I've always wanted a story about them all in school. I'd love to read it so I thought I'd write my own. Reviews are most welcome as is praise and constructive criticism._

**FOR THE REVIEWER'S!**

**I am not American, I am in fact English but my actual accent makes it easier to say Math, So I guess I wrote it instead because I don't say Maths because I also have a lisp so I'm used to writing it like that. You may notice that I spell in the American way as well because I pick up my American friend's spelling. =D**

**I am sorry that you found it hard to read with the narrative to be in italics, it's just how I write things originally because it makes things easier to read for me, so I will change the italics to normal, standard and straight-up writing from the next chapter onwards.**

**I am glad that you enjoy reading the story, I will be carrying on shortly, I do take a long time to update my stories because sometimes the ideas just go from me and it takes a while to think, I always do a later on chapter instead and because a lot of my time is spent doing GCSE coursework.**

**Yet again… thank you very much, and I hope that you review the next chapter and the ones after that. Xx**

I'm walking down the street with a quiet Naomi, that's a once in a lifetime thing really, she's never usually this quiet. I steal a quick glance at her and notice that she's biting her lip and crying. I walked in front of her and stop her and pull her into a tight hug and at once, I feel her just let go, I feel the tears dropping from her eyes on to my blazer and I don't even care. She can cry as much as she wants, I'm not going to let go of her, she's my best friend, I can't and I never will. We stood there for about ten minutes until she stopped. She looked up at me and her make up was only a bit smudged but she still looked okay. She took a few deep breaths and smiled at me.

"**Thanks"** She muttered.

"**It's okay. You're welcome I guess"** I replied. I wonder what is wrong with her. It's weird seeing her upset, she was usually so headstrong and didn't care about anything in the world and now something has actually got to her and managed to confuse her, I only worry to as what it could be. Is it something deadly serious that could ruin the rest of her life? I guess I wouldn't find out for another twenty minutes which is how long it is going to take to get to her house. Damn our school being so far away from her house.

We walked in the heat for the rest of the twenty minutes. We got in and went to her room; we both took out blazers and bags off and dumped them on to the floor before collapsing on to her bed. I breathed heavily. We stayed silent for five minutes.

"**Ems, I don't know how to tell you this because it's really hard and I'm really scared that you'll hate me."** She started.

"**I'm never going to hate you, I can't. You're my best friend."** I replied.

"**Yeah and that's the main problem with it all. I'm scared that you won't be okay with it all"**

"**I will. I promise"** I said to her reassuringly. **"Now please tell me, I'm worried"** I continued. She took a deep breath.

"**I like you, I really do, I have done for a while now and it's confused me so much and I can't handle it, I can't cope with it, it really hurts to see you everyday and feel like this but at the same time, I love seeing you and feeling like this, it's a feeling that I just can't explain and when you're not with me, or in a lesson with me then I feel empty and lonely so I get kicked out and moved into your lessons and I'm really sorry if you didn't want to hear any of this and I won't blame you if you want to hurt me or just walk out and never talk to me again."** She said all in one breath and amazingly fast. I must admit, I was actually shocked.

"**I don't hate you, I don't want to hurt you or run away, but it has shocked me. I need to time to really let that go around in my head so I will head home and I'll get my head around it and see about things but I swear that I will never leave you okay? I promise that I will ring you tonight, I don't know when but I promise that I will."** I said before I held her in a tight hug. I noticed that she had burst in to tears again. I sighed.

What the hell am I going to do? I'm not gay.


	4. Little Mistakes In Woods When Drunk

**Title: **_Highs and Lows at Bristol Grammar._

**Author: **

**Characters/Pairings: **_Naomi/Emily, Effy/Katie._

**Rating: **_M [For swearing, sex and everything else.]_

**Category: **_Romance/Drama._

**Spoilers: **_None._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Skins, or the characters. I can only wish._

**Summary: **_Katie is dating school's bad girl Effy and Emily is lonely and confused with Naomi who can't seem to keep herself in class and can't seem to keep her head right._

**A/N: **_This was actually really fun to write, I've always wanted a story about them all in school. I'd love to read it so I thought I'd write my own. Reviews are most welcome as is praise and constructive criticism._

I was still in complete shock as I walked home slowly. Ideas were going through my head as well as high amounts and volumes of confusion. Why was Naomi of all people like this? Why did she turn out this way? It must just be a phase, it has to be a phase, and she can't be gay because she likes boys, she must like boys because she is a girl but then again, looking back, she's never had a boyfriend really or even made a single comment about one, well not whilst she's been in my presence which is most of the time. Yeah, she's just confused, she has to be. She's confused because she hasn't really had the chance to look at guys as she does go to an all girls school, yeah, that's definitely the reason but then again, if it was only a short and simple phase then why would it be so hard for her to say to me and why would she get so upset over it.

Oh whatever, I can't be thinking of this and I can't be dealing with this at this moment in time. Right now I need to get home and I needed to get home rather quickly.

"**Where the hell have you been?"** My mother yelled at me. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"**I'm in the house for like two seconds and you're already yelling at me!"** I yell back.

"**Where have you been?"** She asked again.

"**I've been at Naomi's! Are you happy now?"** I replied.

"**So that's where you went when you skived off after dinner then?"**

"**Yeah I guess"** I said to her simply. Her face quickly turned to anger and annoyance as she heard me answer in a tone of voice in where there no was respect, concern or care at all.

"**I am sick of school ringing up about you or Katie, or for today, about both of you, I'm sick of it. You're getting out of line Emily and I don't like it. This Naomi is changing you, it's awful"** she screamed. I shrugged my shoulders and carried on looking at her with the facial expression of 'are you done yet?' and 'God, can I go yet?' She shook her head at me. **"Yes you can go! Get out of my sight!"**

"**Christ! Finally!"** I exclaimed as I walked out of the room and up the stairs.

I threw my stuff on to the floor and then threw myself on to the bed and looked at the ceiling. I sighed. I said I'd call Naomi, but in all honesty, I was too scared to now that it came down to it. I wasn't scared of my best friend, I was more scared of the fact that I would have to face what she was and who she was and that we would have to talk about it all. I didn't really want to accept the fact that Naomi different to me in yet another way. I didn't really wan t to face up to her living a different lifestyle to me because I didn't know anything about that kind of lifestyle. I sighed again and finally decided to brave it. I pulled my phone out of my shirt pocket and scrolled through my contacts until I found Naomi and then I pushed the button with the green phone on and waited for the call to connect. The phone rang, and rang, and rang, and then she answered.

"**Hello Emily"** She said. She wasn't talking like she usually did on the phone, she seemed upset, I could tell and feel it in the way that she spoke. She didn't seem like she was all there, usually she was bubbly and excited over the phone but then again, after what has just happened, I can't really expect her to be like that can I?

"**Hi"** I replied quickly.

"**Did I scare you off earlier?"** She asked. That was a good question, I might have said that she hadn't scared or freaked me out but I don't actually know if I was lying or not.

"**Let's not talk about this over the phone, let's go somewhere"** I said to her, hoping that she would agree, this wasn't a conversation that I wanted Katie or my parents to hear really, even if they could only hear my end of the conversation. I wanted to tell Katie what had gone on and happened later and I didn't want my parents to find out, I don't know how they would react to be honest, but with my mum hating Naomi already then I don't think it would be wise for her especially to know that I was talking to her about homosexuality. She would go off on one. I admit that I was a bit scared to go anywhere near her after what was said earlier but this really seemed like it should be a face to face conversation.

"**Where?" **She asked me.

"**Anywhere"** I replied. That's all that I needed to say. She agreed and I said that I would be at her house in ten minutes and that she should pack some stuff because it was going to be a long night full of talking most probably. I kept to my word and showed up at her house with 2 minutes out of the ten minutes to spare. I stopped outside her house and waited for her to finish sorting out her bike and when she was done, we rode out down the streets, eventually turning off down what seemed like an abandoned country lane or something stupid like that. It was an empty road, lined with green, fresh and alive trees. The wind blew through our hair and I nearly fell off as I lost balance as I wasn't paying attention because I was too busy thinking about other things.

We stopped off and started to walk with the bikes as Naomi showed me the way to a lovely little lake. It was wonderful, the water reflected the light off its surface as soon as the sunlight hit it, there were trees surrounding it and their branches were sometimes low and dipped into the lake. Naomi stripped down and eventually persuaded me too. She looked at me and I saw, I play fought with her and ended up pushing her in. I jumped in after and it was freezing, bloody fucking freezing. I didn't think that it would be this cold. That wasn't the worst thing though, when she was taking her clothing off, I found myself looking at her like I wouldn't look at any other girl. We splashed around for a while before deciding that it was way too cold to stay in the lake any longer so we got out and found different clothes to put on, thankfully we had both packed clothes which was definitely a good mood, although we only ended up wearing a t-shirt and jumper each. I took a hold of the vodka bottle and put it to my lips and took a long drink out of it before resting it back on the floor.

"**You okay Nai?" **I asked her. She looked up at me then carried on rolling her spliff.

"**Well?"** I was getting annoyed already.

"**Not really, the weather's shit, the company's even worse"** she said with a smile on her face, how cute. We drank and smoked, she was tipsy and I was more bordering a complete drunken state. We lay down on a blanket that she had brought.

"**So Nai… how long have you been like this for then?"** I asked, starting the conversation that I didn't really want off because I had the feeling that she wouldn't have started it at all. Probably scared to.

"**A while now. Since start of term"** She admitted, a light blush appeared across her face. Beginning of term? That was about 16 weeks ago now, that's a whole four months. It's been a whole four months since she started to get sent out of lessons, oh god, Katie was right all along. How did Katie see it and I didn't?!

"**I see. So how did you know?"** I asked in an intrigued tone of voice.

"**Erm… I saw you. I saw you and my heart raced and pounded and it was harder to breathe around you, so I just knew that it was something and over the months, it developed and I found out what it was."** She replied.

"**But how can you be sure? Are you sure?"**

"**I'm sure, very sure."** She said quietly. I sighed. I took another drink out of the bottle. **"Look I'm sorry Ems, I never wanted it to be like it is, I really didn't, but things happen, things happen for a reason so there must be some reason as to why I'm feeling this."** I didn't really think of it in that way, that maybe she didn't want to be like this, and I've just found out that she didn't really want to be gay but she couldn't stop, couldn't help it and she definitely couldn't fix it. I put my arm around her and pulled her in to a long hug and just held her through one of the times where she needed to be held.

"**It'll be okay, it'll be just fine"** I told her in a reassuring manner. I heard her sigh and then she pulled away and pressed her lips to mine ever so gently for only a couple of seconds before she bit her lip and actually realised what she had just done.

"**What was that?"** I asked her, with a tremor in my voice, I was scared, she had just kissed me. That had shook me up, that wasn't supposed to happen.

"**I'm sorry, so sorry. I didn't think about what I was doing, I didn't realise and, oh I can't do anything right anymore can I? Why do I mess everything up, stupid useless lezza"** she ranted at herself before slapping her own cheek/ I grabbed her hand to stop her from slapping or hitting herself of anything else again. Even though I was still scared, I was still trying to play the best friend, trying to comfort her and putting her before my own reactions and feelings.

"**I know we haven't talked about this much like we were going to but maybe we should try and get some sleep, maybe we should talk about this gradually, then you can take your time and mistakes won't be made"** I said to her and this was truth, it wasn't because I was scared, I just didn't want her to keep slipping up and making mistakes then hitting herself to make her feel better about what she just done. I looked at her and she nodded her head.

"**Thanks. That would be a lot easier Ems"** she replied softly as she pulled another blanket out, a thick blanket and threw it over us before turning on her side. I heard her sobbing softly so I managed to turn her around. I wiped the tears from her eyes and face and kissed her cheek. I wrapped her in my arms and held her tight, letting her sob to her hearts content. I kissed her blonde hair and eventually, her sobbing stopped and all I could hear was her soft breathing and I felt it blowing across my neck, I was assured that she was okay and on her way to sleep so I sighed and closed my own eyes, begging for sleep to overcome me so I didn't have to think about the girl who was confused and gay in my arms, so I didn't have to think about the girl in questions breath blowing on my neck, driving me completely crazy and so that I didn't have to think about that soft, gentle and extremely short kiss that she given my lips. I just couldn't think about any of that, I was a little bit too drunk and I hope that in the morning she knows that my holding her means nothing at all.


	5. Confessions Cause Confusion Part 2

**Title: **_Highs and Lows at Bristol Grammar._

**Author: **

**Characters/Pairings: **_Naomi/Emily, Effy/Katie._

**Rating: **_M [For swearing, sex and everything else.]_

**Category: **_Romance/Drama._

**Spoilers: **_None._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Skins, or the characters. I can only wish._

**Summary: **_Katie is dating school's bad girl Effy and Emily is lonely and confused with Naomi who can't seem to keep herself in class and can't seem to keep her head right._

**A/N: **_This was actually really fun to write, I've always wanted a story about them all in school. I'd love to read it so I thought I'd write my own. Reviews are most welcome as is praise and constructive criticism._

I got up that morning and looked down at the girl who was still lying in my arms with a smile on her face; I really do hope that she has not taken this the wrong way at all. I gently and slowly move my arms from around her so that I do not wake her up and I get up, making sure that she doesn't wake. I gather my stuff and walk away with my bike back on to the road where I go home. I finally get home and my heart burns, I've just left her in the middle of all those trees, alone and she doesn't even know what's happened. She's clever though, she'll figure out that I've gone, but she might feel hurt. I pull out my phone and type a quick text:

**Sorry, but I had to go, couldn't wake you. Ring me later?**

I sent it and sat on my bed. I felt awful, I just lied to her because I was scared that she might have thought that my arms around her meant something, I'm a shit best friend, why can't I be okay with it? Why am I so scared of it? It's not like it's harming me is it? I should just be there for her, helping her through this, but I'm not doing. I've just fucking run away from her, run away from my best friend because of what she is, and it's not her fault that she's gay, it's not like she can help it. I'm stupid, really stupid, and I know that I am, but I don't get back up. I turn on to my side and tears break free from my eyes, staining my face. I'm still crying as the bedroom door opens.

**"Ems? What the hell? What's wrong?"** Katie says in a worried tone of voice. I sit up and look at her; she throws her arm around me and pulls me close to her.

**"You're right, Naomi's gay. She likes me. What am I supposed to do?" **I ask her in between tears. Katie sighs.

**"Well it's not like you can have a problem with her being gay."** She starts.

**"But I do, I don't like it!"** I yell at her, interrupting her. She takes a deep breath which shows me that she is annoyed at me for interrupting. I immediately silence myself and let her speak.

**"You only don't like it because she likes you yeah? You don't like her do you?"** She asked. I shake my head and then nod, and then shake my head again.

**"I don't know Kates"** I reply softly. She pulls me even closer and wraps her other arm around me. **"I just don't know"** I repeat. My phone starts to ring and the name Naomi flashes; I look at it and ignore it. Katie picks up.

**"Now is not the time Naomi, Emily is... busy"** She says and then puts the phone down quickly. **"It'll be okay Ems. We'll get through this." **Katie sat with me for a few moments then got up and went downstairs then came back upstairs with two coffees and gave me mine and sat down on her own bed, drinking hers slowly.

"**So… Naomi. Tell me what you think about her altogether."** She said to me. I looked at her and took a breath.

"**She's my best friend; she's pretty, gorgeous in fact, funny and a lovely person. She cheers me up when I'm sad and she's clever. She makes me feel safe and she sticks up for me when I need it. She's always there when I need to talk or when I need help in class. She always makes me smile; she makes me feel special and makes me feel butterflies."** I said to Katie in one breath. Katie smirked.

**"Ah. I see."** She said. I nodded. She drank the rest of her coffee and walked out, but before she closed the door, she made a quick comment. **"You want her, you just won't let yourself realise. Sit there and think about her, it'll become clear sis… I'm going to see Effy bye."**

I didn't like her, I know that I didn't. I wasn't gay. I don't think I am, but then again, if I'm crying then why do I want her to be here to hug me and hold me and tell me that it will all be okay. I sighed. I'm in deep.


End file.
